Tropezar
by Nilly Ardonis
Summary: Tia y D'Jok no eran tan distintos, al fin y al cabo. Maya nunca lograría entender de dónde había sacado el chico esa tendencia a hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que le decían. Él no se limitaba a tropezar una vez con la piedra, no; él se lanzaba una y otra vez sobre ella hasta desgastarla. A Stella, por su parte, le asustaba la capacidad de Tia para soportar el sufrimiento.


**Disclaimer: Galactik Football no me pertenece, ni tampoco el poema inicial, que es de Escandar Algeet.**

Quería escribir un one-shot sobre D'Jok y Tia y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que no sea muy extraño ni nada así, recoge muchas ideas que bullían en mi cabeza.

¡Reviews! :')

* * *

"_Tropiezas  
una y otra vez  
con la misma piedra  
hasta que la besas  
como un adicto."_

* * *

Maya nunca lograría entender completamente de dónde había sacado D'Jok esa tendencia casi patológica a hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que le decían. Si le ordenabas no tocar algo, iba el feliz niño y plantaba toda su zarpa. Si le mandabas estar callado y sentarse, podías tener por seguro que elegiría ese preciso momento para entonar a pleno pulmón un villancico mientras corría por toda la casa. Si le decías que se mantuviera alejado de las peligrosas escaleras del sótano, allá iría él sentado sobre un cartón listo para lanzarse escalones abajo. Incluso ante la sugerencia de salir a la calle a jugar con Micro-ice decidiría el crío trepar al regazo de la mujer porque, pensándolo mejor, _hace mucho frío fuera, mamá_. Excepto si era a fútbol, claro. El fútbol siempre estaba por delante de todo.

Tantas veces había ignorado los consejos de Maya como cicatrices había ido coleccionando a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo. Ella se consolaba diciéndose a sí misma que, quizás, necesitaba equivocarse para aprender de sus propios errores.

Nunca fue así.

Y es que D'Jok, por desgracia, no se limitaba a tropezar una vez con la piedra, no. Es que tenía que lanzarse una y otra vez sobre ella hasta desgastarla. Al principio podía llorar y frotarse las heridas, pero pronto olvidaba el dolor y volvía de nuevo a la carga, por lo que la enseñanza caía en saco roto.

Aún así, Maya no podía negar el hecho de que lograba sorprenderla cada día un poco más. Puede que fuera simplemente que él se había convertido en toda su vida, como si sus soledades se hubieran encontrado –ella, que perdió a su marido y a su hijo en el Estadio; él, cuya madre murió habiéndole sostenido en brazos una única vez -, pero de algún modo era incapaz de corregirle y sus regañinas resultaban en balde. Pronto desistió.

Y es que desde pequeño siempre pudo ver en él esa ambición y esa soberbia, esas constantes ansias de más, de tener más, de saber más, de ser el mejor. Su ego creció tan rápido como él, que empezó a correr casi antes que andar, y a cada día se volvió más obstinado. Sabía que su personalidad fuerte le causaría problemas, pero Maya no pudo (o no quiso) enderezarle.

De algún modo, sabía que D'Jok era magnético. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Veía una especie de pasión, una intensidad desbordada, que hacían que le fuera imposible querer cambiar cualquier cosa en él. Acabó aceptándolo con su arrogancia y su egolatría, pero también con su carácter generoso y protector. Observaba el modo en que cuidaba de sus amigos sin que se notara, y un sentimiento de orgullo maternal la invadía desde los dedos de las manos hasta los de los pies. Sí, ese era su hijo, tan humano y entregado. Cuando amaba, amaba con fuerza y no se guardaba nada para sí, del mismo modo en que ponía su alma en cada cosa que hacía.

Es por eso que Maya no necesitaba su bola de cristal para ver que a D'Jok le aguardaba un destino enorme; había algo en sus maneras que lo anticipaba, una grandeza que resplandecía por los cuatro costados. Así que, cuando la aventura de los Snow Kids empezó, ella, de algún modo, ya lo había visto venir.

Honestamente, no puede decir que fuera fácil. De repente su pequeño voló muy lejos y muy alto y ella sólo pudo observarle desde el suelo, o más bien, sentarse en el nido a esperar su regreso. Cada vez que D'Jok la necesitó, Maya estuvo ahí, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional, porque eso es exactamente lo que ellos hacían.

Así es como se dio cuenta.

La codicia de su hijo y su "quiero lo que no tengo" se habían vuelto, una vez más, en su contra. Concretamente, en forma de una chica de ojos verdes.

No le costó comprenderlo, al fin y al cabo le conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, así que no le pasó desapercibida la mirada con la que su hijo contempló a Tia porque era la misma mirada de "toco esto aunque me queme", "pienso lanzarme escaleras abajo", "me apetece gritar un poco mientras corro por el pasillo" o "da igual lo que digas, hoy no voy a salir a jugar".

La quiso porque era devastadoramente inalcanzable. Y es que Maya percibió también esa especie de cartel invisible que Tia llevaba encima en el que podía leerse con letras de colores "Propiedad de Rocket". Sí, desde el principio había resultado demasiado obvio que la chica iba a acabar con el sobrino de Aarch, y posiblemente eso fue lo que activó algo en el interior de D'Jok.

Él también se dio cuenta de que Tia le atraía, claro. Precisamente ese carácter desafiante suyo le llevó a cometer una estupidez tan grande como salir en plena tormenta a buscar a Rocket sólo por ella, pese a que éste no era santo de su devoción; sí, de eso también se dio cuenta Maya.

La situación era enredada, con D'Jok atraído por Tia como con la fuerza de un imán y ella totalmente centrada en Rocket. Así es como la otra parte de D'Jok, esa parte abnegada y comprensiva entró en acción, y acabó dándose por vencido por primera vez en toda su vida. Mei había entrado al tablero, también, por lo que todas las fichas estaban en el juego. Lo suyo era algo lógico, natural, como dos piezas que resultaban perfectas la una para la otra, del mismo que Rocket y Tia.

Qué equivocados estaban entonces. Incluida Maya.

Así, D'Jok olvidó lentamente su enamoramiento (o más bien fascinación por Tia) y empezó a acercarse cada vez más y más a Mei. Mientras que Tia no estuvo, ella sí. Resultaba demasiado obvio y habría sido un error dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Mei era increíble (e increíblemente guapa, también) por lo que él salía ganando. Junto a la Copa se llevaba otro trofeo a su estantería, uno de ojos azules y curvas pronunciadas que toda la galaxia habría matado por tener. Su avidez le cegó nuevamente.

El tiempo pasó y todo el mundo acabó asumiendo que Rocket y Tia estaban destinados a pasar su vida juntos, no se necesitaba el don de Maya para ello. La mujer, que al principio no pudo evitar sufrir por su hijo al saber que nunca podría estar con la chica de sus sueños, olvidó que el destino no es algo fijo e inexorable, sino que una sola decisión puede trastornarlo y acabar con cualquier plan previo, ya fuera divino o humano.

Porque entonces Rocket fue.

Y D'Jok volvió a tropezar con esa piedra.

Mei dejó de importar de repente. Todo era Tia de nuevo, ella por todas partes. D'Jok se dio cuenta de que podía tratar de meter sus sentimientos en una caja, pero tarde o temprano siempre saldrían de nuevo, listos para ser desempolvados. Porque estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no quisiera asumirlo.

Una vez más su hijo se vio obligado a renunciar a sus propios deseos por hacer feliz a Tia. Sabía que ella no se sentiría completa de nuevo hasta que Rocket no volviera, y sin darse cuenta D'Jok hizo el acto de amor más grande que podría ofrecerle: ayudarla a traerlo de vuelta. Verla pelear en la maldita Esfera con el hombre al que él más envidiaba hasta acabar destrozada, pero ilesa. Y con él.

Las cosas volvieron a cambiar. Esa vez para ambos.

D'Jok ya era incapaz de suplir el vacío de Tia con Mei y la fue alejando poco a poco, incapaz de pelear con ella. Tuvo que perderla para ver que realmente no había sabido valorar a la chica que sí estuvo ahí por él.

Rocket no volvió a ser el mismo.

Era aterrador lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser D'Jok y Tia sin ni siquiera reparar en ello.

* * *

Stella había aprendido con el paso de los años que Tia siempre tendería a hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que sus padres le exigieran.

Su actitud les había costado regañinas, castigos y disgustos, aunque pocas veces lágrimas (pequeña y todo, seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa para ellas.)

No podía evitar suspirar al verla jugar en el jardín, pateando un balón hasta casi romperlo, dejándose las manos y las rodillas, llenando de tierra sus vestidos. Sabía que los embajadores le tenían terminantemente prohibido jugar al fútbol, y sabía que ella misma tampoco podía (o quería) hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le importaba demasiado su felicidad.

Y es que esa niña era su vida, en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Para una mujer sin hijos cuya existencia se había volcado en educar a la de otros, era prácticamente imposible decirle que no a nada, especialmente si significaba apartarla de la única cosa en el mundo que lograba hacerla resplandecer como una estrella.

Esa misma en la que un día se convertiría.

Sí, Tia tenía talento y era osada, pero además tenía un lado tímido y cohibido que le dificultaba establecer cualquier tipo de contacto con niños de su edad. Dejando a un lado que estaba condenada a vivir enclaustrada en su enorme casa, claro.

Por eso Stella se maravillaba de que una chica que podía llegar a ser tan retraída, sensible, amable, encontrara dentro de sí misma una fortaleza sin mesura que la llevaba a desafiar cualquier obstáculo a lo largo del camino. A veces fuerte, a veces dulce, y siempre con un punto de rebeldía o irreverencia incorregible.

Sin embargo, había algo en Tia que asustaba a Stella más que nada en el mundo: su capacidad para soportar el sufrimiento. Podía lidiar con cualquier tipo de dolor durante más tiempo del que ningún otro ser humano haría.

Y eso podría acabar con ella.

Al principio, a la mujer le gustó bastante Rocket. Él sacaba a la luz el lado más calmado y dulce de su niña, despojándola de todo arrebato pasional. Aún así, Tia le entregó sin reservas ese amor intenso del que estaba llena. Lo puso a sus pies, creyendo que él lo tomaría.

Pero Rocket no sólo no supo qué hacer con él, sino que lo despreció.

Se fue.

Stella llegó a creer que la pena consumiría a Tia. Toda su vieja fuerza desapareció de repente. Quizás esa debería haber sido la pista que les indicara que, de algún modo, Rocket no era _tan_ bueno para ella. La dejaba rota e incompleta, la hacía cojear, incapaz de encontrar la armonía entre las dos partes de su ser.

Y entonces algo cambió. Algo renovó su ímpetu, como si un soplo de aire fresco hubiera hecho que las llamas resucitaran de sus últimos rescoldos.

D'Jok.

Stella se había dado cuenta desde hacía tiempo de que había una relación extraña entre él y Tia. Lograba exasperarla, pero a su vez era su amigo y ella le trataba con todo el cariño que cabría esperar. Despertaba su lado más salvaje y su cara más amable.

No fue Rocket quien le salvó la vida, pues cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en su situación. Fue D'Jok.

Tia recobró todo su ímpetu. "Bienvenida de vuelta", le había dicho él, con toda la razón del mundo. Había estado ausente, pero había regresado.

Así, la chica peleó hasta su último aliento por traer a Rocket de vuelta, y él la ayudó. Luchó y batalló hasta la extenuación e incluso hasta el punto de poner en riesgo su vida. Soportó el dolor sin quejarse, como de costumbre, creyendo que podría tolerarlo. Consiguió vencer a Rocket en la Esfera. Le _perdonó_.

Tropezó otra vez con la misma piedra. Confió en él, pero él había cambiado, y Tia no pudo (o no quiso) darse cuenta. Toleró estoicamente el sufrimiento hasta que lo inesperado sucedió.

Dio una patada a la piedra y la lanzó fuera de su camino.

* * *

Maya observó con sus ojos empañados por la edad los tejados cubiertos de nieve. El agua hervía en la olla y ella se había sentado un instante, sólo un instante, a recordar. Comenzaba a tener vicios de anciana.

El ambiente de la cocina era cálido y olía a todas las especias que colgaban sobre la encimera de piedra, las mismas que a veces ella usaba, aún, para sus medicinas. Hasta que de repente, un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Abuela…

Se giró a observar al niño de cuatro años que la observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes, de ese verde bosque intenso y fiero. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el modo en que tiraba con sus manitas del borde de la camiseta.

-Ven aquí, Jon.

Extendió los brazos y pronto el pequeño echó a correr para lanzarse dentro de ellos. Maya le sentó en su regazo y aspiró el olor de su pelo, como solía hacer con D'Jok de pequeño.

-¿Cuándo vienen papá y mamá?

-Han ido a visitar a unos amigos, estarán aquí para la hora de cenar.- Entonces reparó en la sangre de sus palmas. - ¡Jon! ¿Qué te has hecho?

Él trató en vano de ocultarlas, pero ya no serviría de nada.

-Me he caído desde el árbol del patio.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no treparas!

Intentó regañar a su nieto, pero él compuso ese gesto de perrito abandonado que le hacía prácticamente imposible reprenderle.

-Voy a tener que curarte esas heridas.- la mujer le dejó en el suelo y se levantó, en busca de la caja que guardaba en uno de los armarios. – Y luego, si quieres, puedes salir a jugar con Nana, sus padres la han dejado en casa de Mana-ice mientras salían con los tuyos.

-En realidad…- el niño trepó a la silla donde antes estaba su abuela y cruzó las piernas. – creo que prefiero quedarme en casa.

Maya sonrió sin que él la viera. "Nunca falla."

-¿Te duelen mucho las manos?

-Casi nada.

Jon sacudió la cabeza, y la mujer supo que era verdad. Como su madre, sabía aguantar el dolor sin quejarse.

Pensó, mientras le limpiaba las manos, en los misterios que depara el destino. En cómo, contra todo pronóstico, Tia había acabado dejando a Rocket después de la tercera Copa, harta de soportar. En cómo su hijo había tropezado de nuevo.

Pero esa vez Tia decidió sentarse a su lado en el suelo.

Y él besó a su piedra.

Muchos años después eran los hijos de Tia los que llamaban abuela a Maya. Pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
